Field of the Invention
The invention relates to grooving tools, more specifically, a tool that can be used with an existing power drive for creating a groove on a pipe.
Discussion of Prior Art
Tools for cutting, threading and grooving pipes have been known for considerable time. Common power tools, such as the RIDGID 300 Power Drive, provide an assembly that combines tools for cutting, reaming and threading a pipe. Such tools are typically used by inserting a pipe through a center opening in the power drive and securing it in place by a vice. Actuating the drive causes the pipe to spin. A user then applies the cutting device to cut the pipe to the desired length, and then uses the reamer to remove the inside burrs. A threading die-head may then be used to thread the end of the pipe.
If a user wishes to groove the pipe, he must remove the entire tool assembly and attach an external grooving tool that is used to create a groove on the pipe. The typical grooving tool is attached to the power drive which causes a grooving axle to rotate. A pipe is then placed over the end of the axle and a groove is created in the pipe. This often results in a situation in which an additional operator has to hold the opposite end of a long piece of pipe as it is being grooved. Should the operator then wish to cut the next section of pipe, the grooving tool has to be removed and the cut/ream/thread assembly reattached, creating a cumbersome process when an operator needs to cut and groove many pieces of pipe.
What is needed is a grooving tool that works with the original assembly. What is further needed is such a grooving tool that does not require the exchange of tools to cut and then groove a piece of pipe. What is yet further needed is such a grooving tool that is operable by a single operator.